


What is love?

by legendaryxzero



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryxzero/pseuds/legendaryxzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fan fic. Expect some parts to be shit lol. Any reviews to help me make this better is appreciated</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic. Expect some parts to be shit lol. Any reviews to help me make this better is appreciated

It was all black for 3 seconds. After I regain my vision I see a pink haired midget. She's in her 'whatever the fuck the name is' Regalia uniform. We must be battling, assuming that I'm in a platform with a bunch of scratches on me. 

"Ryuko, are you alright? You're dozing off again." I hear him say. 

I recognize the voice. "Y-yeah I'm fine, Senketsu."

While hearing music playing I look up and see shit loads of flute shaped rockets coming towards me. My eyes widen at the sight.

"Oh HEEEEELLLL NO" I shout. I manage to dodge them but one. The explosion sends me flying, almost making me fall off the platform. I grab my red scissor blade but when I did It felt like I didn't really grab it. Just like reaching for something that ain't there.

Suddenly I hear the midget say something.

"The music is lacking a certain... something, you know? Oh, I know! IT'S MISSING YOUR SCREAMS, TRANSFER STUDENT. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP"

"Wait hold on..what the fuck?"

"I said, BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-" 

"Ryuko look out she's gonna BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-" Senketsu says.

"What the hell is going on with the beeping shit?" I ask.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE- 

I wake up from my slumber mumbling, "Shut. The. Fuck. Up"  
I shut off the alarm and look at the date and time. 3/21/15 [Friday], 10 am. I don't wake up at this time. I felt like shit. I dreamt of being with Senketsu again. I miss him...a lot. I recall last night someone had texted me and I replied to them. I forgot who though. I reached for my phone under the bed an unlocked it. It was an unknown number.

"hey assface go to fucking sleep early so you can come with me and the monkey to buy the drinks for the party tomorrow. I'm picking you up. Don't ask why I'm making you come with me shithead"

'Nonon Jakuzure...shit'

R: "Y" 

*Read Thursday 9:58 pm*  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

R: "Fuck you midget"

N: "Fuck you asswhore"

R: "weak"

N: "Shut the fuck up and go to sleep"

R: "Damn alright mom chill. What time do we go."

N: "11 am"

R: "That early?"

N: "Transfer Student holy shit how is that early for you"

R: "Because it is?"

N: "wow. Stupid ass"

R: ":*"

N: "the fuck?"

R: ":("

*Read Thursday 10:04 pm*

I chuckled slightly at our text messages. 'So that's why the alarm sounded early.' I got up and got dressed. Black leather jacket with a grey tank top underneath, skinny jeans and some white sneakers. Brushed my teeth too. I went inside the kitchen and got some cereal. All there was to eat was plain ol' Cheerios. I start eating and I see a girl with a coconut head dressed in cat pajamas come in the kitchen. 

"Morning Mako." I say and smiled.

"Good morning, Ryuko-chan!" She replies with a bigger smile than mine.

She isn't this happy too often. I've been living with her in this apartment for 8 months now. We moved in 2 months after the events at Honnouji Academy. It's like above her happiness scale. She does have that date with the big guy today. Maybe that's why she's such in a really...really good mood. 

"So you going to that date with Gamagoori today?" I ask. 

"Yeah! We're going to have so much fun!" 

"nice to hear that. listen if he does something to make you feel sad tell me. I'll make sure he doesn't do it again." I say seriously, already thinking on methods of torture. I don't want him or anyone hurting Mako. I don't want to see her in a bad mood. 

"Okay." She hugs me and goes into the living room. 

She turns the tv on and I join her. It's 10:30 am. I have 30 minutes to kill until short ass gets here. She changes the channel to Cartoon Network. Regular Show is on. It's the episode where Mordecai and Rigby do extra work to get to some concert tickets. However I just find myself staring blankly at the middle of the screen not paying attention to anything. Mako seems to notice this and pokes my shoulder.

"Huh...what" I said waking up from my thoughts.

"You zoned out for a bit, Ryuko. You alright?" 

"..yeah I'm fine." I shoot back. 

I glance at the clock and it's 10:55 am. 'Damn did I zone out for so long?'. My phone vibrates from a text message I received. I look at it.

Monkey (Uzu): "We're getting close to your apartment. I suggest getting out now....pink devil over here seems pissed as hell and I don't think you should make her wait."

R: "Alright lol"

"Alright. I'm heading out with Nonon and Uzu to the store. I'll see you later, Mako. Don't do any nasty things....while I'm gone." 

"Okay! Have fun!" She says.

I walk out the door and use the stairs down to the ground floor. The elevator takes its damn time to work. I get out the lobby and wait for Uzu and Nonon. Since the troll is driving I'm guessing it's gonna be a pink car picking me up. I remember Mako telling me to have fun on my little trip.

I don't think being with the devil is any fun......

Just when I sit down on a nearby bench I hear some screams from civilians, accompanied by some classical music switching to rock music and back to the left of me.

"Ahh shit. Here we go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried :/

Tires screeching and screams everywhere. God that troll doesn't even know how to drive well. Someone save me please.

"Monkey I swear if you touch my radio with your dirty hands I will run you over and proceed to gut you and feed your intestines to the hell hounds!" the short pink haired girl hissed. 

"Fine! Do you at least have hand sanitizer? I got something on my hands" Uzu said.

Nonon pointed at the cup holder in the middle. Uzu grabbed it and cleaned his hands. The troll then faced me, rolling down the window enough to see me.

"Hey fucktard! Get in the car!" She shouted.

"You don't have to shout for fucks sake. I can hear you." I say while getting in the car. I was right. Pink car. Of course Nonon would have a pink car. What else does she have? A pink house?

"Why the fuck do you look like a $5 hooker?" Nonon asked and let out a laugh.

"At least I don't look like a $0 hooker?" I said. I couldn't dig deeper in my mind for the perfect comeback 

"Is your brain not functioning well? You usually say better comeba- MONKEY I FUCKING TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH THE RADIO!!" 

While Nonon was talking shit Uzu changed the radio to some station playing dubstep. 

"H-hey you said I couldn't touch it with my 'dirty hands', so I got them cleaned!" 

"I will get that smirk off your face with my fist if that's what you're asking for" 

"Nah what I'm asking for is you to hurry the fuck up and get to the store so I can get the shit for the Jell-O shots." He replies with the smirk still on his face.

"Holy fuck there's gonna be Jell-O shots?" I ask Uzu.

"Hell yeah. It'll be the perfect for the party!" 

"Just as long you don't fuck them up. I have a feeling I'm gonna have to do it because you'd probably end up replacing tequila or vodka with liquid ass.....knowing you.." Nonon said with a little chuckle.

"I'm guessing that happened before?" I asked.

"Oh yes it has. Uzu decided it would be fun to prank me, the toad and the dog. Four eyes and I were persuaded by him to have some Jell-O shots. We thought it would go fine until we both ended up vomiting. Ira's dumb ass just thought it was Jell-O in a little cup. Honestly the best reaction I've seen from him. He told us he put liquid ass in them. Of course we didn't tell Satsuki at the time of it. I mean fuck we would've been punished for it." 

The three of us laughed.

"but hey, even if there is gonna be Jell-O shots....Ryuko isn't old enough to consume alcohol. So let's get going ladies. Enough chit chatting." Uzu said as he laid down. 

"Fuck you..." I told him.

"That's true. I think Satsuki's gonna be watching out you for you. I know how over protective and strict she can be." Nonon said, starting to drive. "buuuuut now let's get going like the monkey just stated."

"I mean I did drink before I came to Honnouji Academy...a month after my dad died. I smoked too but that habit died out quick." I say.

"Damn....why did you start doing that?" Uzu asked.

"Peer pressure I guess. I used to be in a gang and someone mentioned it would be a good way to relieve stress."

"Damn." Is all Uzu managed to say. 

"Does Satsuki know about it?" Nonon asked me.

"No.....I don't know how she would react...although that's in the past now. She would probably say it was a stupid thing to do. But when people told me it was a good way to escape reality I got curious."

"Wow." 

She didn't even bother changing the radio station. Bangarang by Skrillex was playing. From the looks of it I think she was enjoying the song. Weird. Uzu on the other hand absolutely loved it. Hands in the air like he just didn't care. I don't blame him though. The party tomorrow is supposed to be at Nonon's place. She bought a house. A big one to be specific. Satsuki, Ira, Houka, Uzu and I helped her move in 5 months ago. It was painted white but I'm really fucking sure it's pink right now. Party starts at 6:00 pm. I don't know about the end time. There's probably gonna be some people I don't know. 

Time seemed to go by slow. We weren't even at the store yet and it was 11:14 am. Uzu fell asleep quick, but not as quick as Mako. That reminds me I needed to check on her. I pulled out my phone and sent her a text.

R: "you alright coconut head?"

M: "yes :3"

R: "anything you want from the store? I'll bring it home with me after I'm done with Nonon and Uzu."

M: "Cheetos. The ones with cheese that are puffy please."

R: "okay. I'll see you then"

I turn off the phone and look at the tall buildings of Tokyo. I never noticed them since I'm always on the phone on social media. I did notice that we stopped in front of the Apple store. I turn to my right and look at Nonon.

"Hopefully you don't mind but I need to buy a charger. Old one was stepped on by four eyes. I don't like the knock off brand ones.l She said.

"No problem shorty" I smile. 

She lets out a little smile and she gets out the car. I look back at the buildings and 3 minutes later I realize. 'Did she really just fucking smile at me or was that my mind playing games? Cause I'm sure she's never gave me a fucking smile. Or probably anyone else except Satsuki. Although it was kinda cute to see her do that.'...

I'm taken away from my thoughts as I hear snoring behind me. Fucking Uzu snores loud as hell. 

"Hey can you not?" I throw the hand sanitizer at his face.

"Ow you're a bitch." he mumbles.

"Thank you for the compliment."

The driver's door opens up and Nonon was back looking pissed.

"Fucking woman wouldn't stop nagging about her iPhone needing to be repaired asap because she needed to attend to her business meeting. Glad I'm out of there" she mumbled the last 5 words. "Is the monkey snoring already?" 

I laugh a bit and turn to Uzu then her. "What the hell? He was just awake not even 10 seconds ago. but is it okay if I put my music on?" 

She hesitates for a moment.."yeah go ahead. As long as it isn't shit music."

I grab the aux cord and connect my phone. I put on a song and brace myself for Nonon telling me to take off the "shit" music. Surprisingly she didn't say anything. She isn't like this ever. 

"Hey snake you alright?" Uzu asked when he woke up to the song playing.

"Huh? yeah.." 

"Well you don't seem yourself. Did something happen between you and Ryuko?"

Nonon just shakes her head. "No you ass."

"Ryuko your music taste though. I approve of it girl. Although I don't understand most of it, the beat and the guy's vocal chords sound smooth" Uzu says. 

"Thanks monkey." I smiled.

"You should at least learn how to speak English more monkey." Nonon said. 

"Then you, the nerd or Satsuki can teach me. I know all three of you speak it well."

I had been listening to music in English the past few days. I'm trying to improve my English a bit at least. Songs from artists such as Rihanna, Drake and The Weeknd are what I've been listening to lately. Right now In The Night by The Weeknd was playing.

"Isn't this song about a stripper?" Nonon asked.

"Yep" I nod and put my hands behind my back, letting the music fill my ears.

10 minutes later we make it to the store. Uzu is half asleep and Nonon and I are laughing our asses off when he falls out the car. The three of us walk inside. We're greeted by an employee and gives a sticker to Nonon. The look on her face when she saw what he did. Of course she snapped and went off on the poor guy. He had mistaken Nonon for a child. I held her back while Uzu kept laughing. After that problem was solved the monkey went to get his stuff. I went with the midget to get our things.

"Sodas, booze, water, chips, cups, plates.....we're good on our part I guess." she said.

Uzu came back with shit loads of Jell-O mix and 4 bottles of vodka and 4 bottles of tequila. 

"Holy shit you're really planning for all of us to get wasted?" I ask.

"All of us except you..." Nonon said and laughed.

"Don't worry. I'll try and give you one. hopefully Satsuki doesn't notice." Uzu said.

"I'll keep the secret too. However if she finds out we are all gonna get our heads cut off and become her trophies." Nonon says giving me a shoulder bump to assure me it'll be fine. "Therefore I'll blame it all on him."

If Satsuki does find out I'm fucking dead. Heaven knows what she would do.

We go to an open register and we feel eyes all over the place looking towards us. I mean c'mon who isn't gonna notice shitloads of alcohol. The cashier coughed at the amount of alcohol she saw. 

"I guess you guys are attending a party?" the lady asked. She looked like she was in her late 20s.

All three of us nod. Uzu pulls out his ID showing it to the cashier then puts it back in his wallet. He pays, we grab the bags and head out quick to avoid further attention.

"Damn all those people were staring at us" I said.

"Like they haven't seen anyone buy fucking alcohol." Uzu adds.

"Well we did just fucking buy three 24 packs of beer, 4 bottles of vodka, and 4 bottles of tequila." said Nonon.

We put the things back in the car and get in then head to Nonon's house. I just looked out the window for the rest of the ride. I answered Uzu's dumb questions and commented on some things they said along the way. We had our laughs. I thought short ass would be pissed a lot but.....she seems happy. I don't even know if I did anything to make her happy. I doubt Uzu did anything either. She pulls into her drive way. The house is pink. 'Of course' I think. 

"Hey Ryuko, your daily dose of features are hot like your crush." Uzu said and chuckled. 

"Wait what? Oh..fuck you" I respond and blushed until I realized what he meant. iFunny, the place for memes when you're feeling down. I get notifications from it when there's a set of new features. "It's just meme time" I smirked.

"It's meme time!" Uzu said, imitating Finn from Adventure Time.

Everyone got out the car and placed the bags on the counter of Nonon's kitchen. She got it remodeled. It fucking looked like I was inside a bar. Uzu placed the alcohol inside the fridge except for a bottle of tequila. He placed his finger on his mouth saying "Shh" then proceeded to take a swig.

"You fucking dumbass....give me some at least." 

"Alright alright." 

I take the bottle and drink from it. I give it back and he puts the bottle inside the fridge in time before Nonon came in the kitchen.

"Why the hell do I feel like you guys took a drink from one of the bottles...."

"We did n-no such thing!" Uzu and I both said.

She just kept looking at us straight in our eyes. It's like she was staring at our souls. 

"I'll fucking let this slide you lying fucks." 

"I'm gonna go....." Uzu said.

"You don't have a ride though" 

"What do ya think Uber is for, Ryuko?" He chuckles and leaves through the door. "See you guys tomorrow."

Nonon and I proceed to say goodbye with our middle fingers then laugh. We sit down and watch a show on some random channel. Some time passes and I glance at the clock on my phone. 12:03 pm. Nonon taps my shoulder and blushes lightly.

"You wanna go out and get something to eat?" 

"Oh umm...sure." I respond.

We head out and get inside her car. The first 5 minutes are filled with silence and only music, which was playing from my phone again, as we look for a place to eat. 

"Damn I should've put you as the DJ." Nonon implied.

"Nah. I really don't know how to do that DJ type of stuff." 

She chuckles and stops at a red light. It goes silent again. I'm thinking of what to say. It looks like she's thinking what to say too. I hate it when this happens. Luckily she breaks the silence.

"Soo.....do you know how to drive?"

"Yeah kinda. I mostly ride motorcycles though. I only got to drive a car like 5 times."

"Yeah I know you ride motorcycles. I remember when you almost ran me over trying to get pieces of Senketsu back together.." she grumbled 

"Heh...Good times.."

"I guess.." she sighed.

It falls silent again. 'Fucking hell. Try to bring something up.....ah I got something'

"Nonon?"

"Yes?"

"Have....have you ever dated anyone?"

"W-what kind of question is that?"

"You don't have to answer if it's too personal ya know.."

"No it's not that." she laughs slightly. "It didn't expect you to ask that, but if you really want to know....I never have. I did like a few guys but I just never got along with them. I mean I was a fucking bossy bitch to them I'll admit. Although I do like someone now but I just don't know how to open up. What about you? Have you dated anyone?"

"I've dated 3 people. 2 guys and 1 girl. However....it just didn't work out. 1 guy cheated on me, the other was always a dick to me, and the girl just....just used me for the money...ever since that happened I started treating people like shit. I was so cold until I met Mako." I looked away. "Someone told me 'you need to start caring for people. Stop being so cold'. How can you care for people when that's what got you hurt in the first place?"

"I'm sorry about that....I shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine. That's in the past now. I just need to live my life. Need to focus on what's in front" I smiled.

"That's the spirit." she agreed and pats my back.

We made it to a McDonald's. I didn't mind what we ate. I was hungry as hell. I noticed 2 guys dressed in all black right outside the entrance of the building. Nonon was about to get out the car until I grabbed her arm. 

"What?"

"Those two guys.....I have a bad feeling about them..."

"Let's just go. We both know we'll kick their asses if they try something.." She grinned.

"Heh"

We got out and closed the doors. Nonon had locked the doors twice to be sure. Both of us had our right fists ready but we did out best to not look out of place. As we walked past the guys we felt their eyes on us. One of them whistled and said "wow you two girls looking for some fun?". I looked at Nonon, she completely ignored them and so did I. "Aw c'mon. We won't let you babes down." they smirked. Nonon stopped. She also had a smirk on her face, she looked at me and nodded. She turned to them and said:

"I really do hope you're not allergic to nuts...because I'm about to kick yours up your throats" she hissed.

They bursted out laughing. 

"Shut yo dumb, fuckboy, crack head lookin' asses the fuck up" I said.

"What are you gonna do about it?"  
Idiot #1 said.

"It's not like you and this short little girl gonna do anything to us" Idiot #2 added.

I could see the rage in Nonon's eyes. She looked like she could burst at any moment. I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me into an alley. I was pushed onto a brick wall and hit my head. Thank god I didn't go unconscious. I could hear muffled shouts from Nonon. We had our wrists tied immediately.

"What the he-" I said but was interrupted by a hand on my mouth. 

"Shhhh....it's what you get for underestimating us.." The guy whispered in my ear.

Nonon was also pulled in the alley and was being touched. I wanted to rip their guts out. I felt something sharp in on of the garbage bags I landed on.

"Stay here bitch" he told me. He was gonna go help his horny friend control Nonon.

I started feeling the bag for the sharp object. 'Ow' I thought when I found it. While carefully touching it with my fingers I realized what it was and turned around....a switchblade. I grabbed it and proceeded to cut the rope. I stood up and saw them touching her in places they shouldn't have. Last thing I thought before going into battle?

'This is what you get for underestimating me, punks.'

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you know....I update reaaalllyyyy slow. I sometimes forget I started something. So if you actually like where this is going be sure to notify me. I'll try not to abandon this.


End file.
